haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Takayama (
Maria Takayama (& Kobato Joining Flag ①) is chapter fourteen of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter two of volume two. Summary After school, and upon entering their club-room, Kodaka found a little girl sleeping on their club's sofa. Kodaka describes her as being a "foreigner" with silver-colored hair and snow white skin. This girl was wearing a sister's uniform. After several attempts at trying to wake the little girl by poking her, Kodaka found Yozora, Sena, and Yukimura standing by the club-room's entrance. Yozora then took a picture of Kodaka, saying she found a delinquent trying to play a prank on a sleeping girl, and Sena asked if Kodaka's a lolicon, causing Kodaka to retort on both Yozora's claim and Sena's question. Yozora then threatened Kodaka to upload the picture she took to a picture bulletin board. Yukimura, on the other hand, was praising Kodaka's actions, saying no one can escape from the latter's clutches. Kodaka instantly retorted his praise also. Yozora then said that they will keep Kodaka's action on the little girl to themselves or it could cause the repealing of their club. Kodaka shouted in retort to Yozora's declaration, saying he has no motive on the girl. After all the commotion, the little girl woke up and asked Kodaka's name, and at the same time, as she directed her gaze to Yozora, her expression turned to that of fear. " Gyaaa! Yo-Yozora Mikazuki.....! " Yozora: ''" Long time, no see, Maria. Welcome to my club-room. "'' Maria: ''" Fugugugug... What, what's with "my club-room"! In the first place, this was my afternoon nap room and you were the one who stole it from me by trickery! "'' Yozora: ''" Stealing by trickery sounds so bad. Didn't I acquire the room as my club-room formally through proper methods with your agreement? "'' Kodaka then asked Yozora if she knew who the little kid is. Yozora said that she is Maria Takayama, one of the sisters working in the school, and the adviser of the Neighbor's club, much to Kodaka's surprise. Maria then boasted herself for being a qualified teacher for the school despite her age (10 years old), and calling Kodaka and the others as useless big, rotten mandarin oranges. Yozora then approached to Maria, and flicked her finger against Maria's forehead, and tried to trick Maria by formulating a rule on not to punish someone under educational guidance, even if the one who called out the punishment was a teacher or a sister, but was pointed out by Sena to be false. And Maria noted that she again was tricked by Yozora. Maria then recalled the first time she was tricked by Yozora, on how the latter tricked her in getting her the club-room and forcibly making her as the adviser of their club by being fooled by false verses coming from God. Kodaka remarked that she shouldn't have been deceived by a lie like that, but a teary-eyed Maria said she was scared to be beaten again if she resisted Yozora's demands. Yozora then tricked Maria again, saying it was Maria's fault for being deceived, and formulating another false Gospel where she got the verse from. Sena then pointed Yozora for tricking Maria again, to which the former just realized that she was again, being tricked. Yozora then proclaimed to Maria that she herself is a God, but Kodaka pointed out to her that it's wrong for a God to hurt children. Kodaka then patted Maria's head after cursing at Yozora for tricking her, and after Kodaka introduces himself and the others, as well as being club members, Maria began to act antagonistic towards them, and suspected that they are all pawns of Yozora. Sena: ''" How rude, I'm no pawn such a person. "'' Yozora: ''" Ah, that's right. That piece of Meat is someone totally unrelated to me, in fact, she is not a club member but an outsider..... ah-reh, who are you? Why are you here? "'' Sena: ''" Eeehh!? I'm a club member, duh! "'' After hearing the two argue, Maria angrily declared that the room is hers and that she resigns on being the adviser of the Neighbor's club and told everyone to go out. Yozora: ''" .....hm, in the end, the burden is too heavy for a child huh?..... " '''Maria: '" What, what did you.....!? " Yozora: ''" Haah..... as I thought, it's impossible for a child to be the adviser of a club. Though it's a pity, we shall give up this club-room. It's my folly to have pushed the heavy responsibility of a club adviser unto a child. I should have made my request to a more proper adult. If it's an adult, he wouldn't be so irresponsible to the point of ditching the duties he had taken on..... "'' Maria: ''" I-I'm a splendid adult. "'' Yozora: ''" Don't force yourself, little girl. You are free to use this room for your afternoon naps. Leave the difficult duties of a club adviser to an adult..... hm, but I've thought that the genius Sister Maria-sensei would have been able to cope up with it..... was I expecting too much..... Ahh, ignore what I just said. Since this is merely a result of my oversight in thinking that the Maria-sensei who puts adults to shame would have the time to be an adviser. "'' With that said by Yozora, Maria suddenly howled, and said that being a club adviser is a walk in a park, and added that she is an adult, and that she won't ditch her duties and in the end, wanted to be the club's adviser. And after accepting all of Yozora's absurd conditions, Yozora accepted Maria as their club's adviser. telling the others to give her an applause for that. Maria: ''" Well, well, leave everything to me, you trash! Ahhahahaha, ahhahahahahaha! "'' In the end, Kodaka had mixed feelings on having Maria Takayama as their club's adviser. Later that night, at the Hasegawa Residence, while Kobato and Kodaka had dinner, Kodaka told Kobato all the events that happened in their club-room. Kobato: ''" .....isn't An-chan recently very involved in club activities? "'' Kodaka: ''" Hn? Did you say something''? " Kobato: ''" Hm, nothing important..... KuKuKu..... to cause such a disturbance to the heart of Leysis Felicity Sumeragi..... impossible..... "'' Kobato then remarked to her brother to not get involved with Maria, a sister, to which she considers as her "eternal enemy". Kodaka then "indifferently" replied to Kobato, causing the latter to puff up her cheeks in a slightly sulky manner.